Part Of Your World
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie McGuire has everything every girl wants. At only 14, she's famous, rich, a huge popstar, actress and model. But she's tired of all that and tries to live one morning as a normal teenage girl. What happens if she falls for a simple guy? FINISHED!
1. The Best Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'The Best Day Of My Life' belongs to Jesse McCartney.**

Part Of Your World

Chapter 1. The Best Day Of My Life

"Lizzie, go to sleep. We have a shoot tomorrow," a tall blonde woman said to a young blonde girl. Lizzie pouted.

"It's only eight, Cammy," she pointed. Cameron was the most similar thing to a friend she had. Her manager, Phil, came in.

"Elizabeth, to bed," he ordered. Lizzie rolled her eyes, kissed Cammy goodnight on the cheek and went to her hotel suite. She looked through her too many clothes and left a violet spaghetti strap with a jean mini-skirt on a chair. She lied in her bed and looked at the picture in her night stand. It was from her family: her mother, Jo; her father, Sam; her brother, Matt (11); her little sisters, Danielle and Samantha (4); her dog, Little McG and herself. She sighed and Cammy came in. They both sat on the bed.

"I know you miss them," Cammy said. Lizzie nodded. "You'll have that shoot tomorrow and your last show the day after. Those kids love you" she nodded again and they hugged. "Now, get some sleep" Cammy got up and started walking towards the door.

"Night," Lizzie said. Cammy turned around and smiled.

"Goodnight" Cammy turned the lights off and left silently.

* * *

The next morning: 

Lizzie woke up at 10:30, grabbed tight faded jeans, a red shirt and her fave red Prada boots, curled her hair, applied really light make-up and snuck out from the hotel. She started walking and saw a public library, so she got in. She turned on a corner and, suddenly, she bumped with a cute guy throwing themselves and all the books he was carrying to the floor. He recomposed first and got up, offering Lizzie his hand to help her. She took it, got up and giggled.  
"I'm sorry..." he said, looking down. She shook her head.

"It was my bad," she said. He looked up, their eyes met and she blushed. He had black curly hair and amazing baby-blue eyes. She looked down to the books and began picking them up.

"No, it's okay," he said, doing the same.

"I didn't look before turning," she replied. "It was my fault" they finished and looked at each other again. "I'm Lizzie"

"Gordo," he replied. She stared into his baby-blue eyes, amazed. "Are you from around?" she shook her head.

"I'm here for a little while," Lizzie said. His face dropped.

"Oh... so you don't have time to go drink something," he replied. Lizzie smiled and nodded. "Cool! There's a great place across the street, we could go there" Lizzie nodded again, they left the books on a table and walked out, but she stopped next door. "...or we could go check out the mall" they went in and she dragged him to a costume shop. He looked around while she grabbed a few things and got into a dresser. After a couple of minutes, Lizzie went out dressed as an angel. His jaw hung open. She had a white long dress with white fluffy wings and a golden hairband.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. He gulped and she gave him her pocket digital camera. "Take me a picture!" he did it a few times, she smiled again and got in the dresser. He waited a little longer and she went back out with a light yellow shirt, a brown leather waistcoat and matching skirt, her own red Prada shoes and a cowboy hat. She gave him a smile she saved for her photoshoots and posed. He took some more pictures, she changed back and they left. He led her to a place called Digital Bean and they sat in a corner.

"What would you like?" Gordo asked Lizzie. "They have lots of stuff"

"Uhm... ice tea?" she suggested. He nodded. "Wait, do they have those... sloothies?"

"Smoothies? Yeah, they do," he chuckled. She blushed lightly. "Flavour?"

"Strawberry," she said. He got up and went to order them. She looked around and saw two girls staring at her and whispering. Lizzie got up and walked to Gordo, when she saw Phil and Cammy looking at her from outside. Grabbing a pen quickly, she grabbed his hand and wrote her cell phone number. "Gordo... I gotta go. I kinda snuck out and they found me... It was great meeting you!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out.

"Hey!" he yelled a little too late. He still had her camera. He looked at it and found the letters 'E. B. M.' engraved on gold. He watched as Phil grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the hotel. Lizzie looked at him, they locked eyes and she smiled.

End of chapter.

_"Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same _

It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life x2"

**AN: Okay, this was chapter 1... Just to know if you liked the story so far, so only expect the 2nd chapter if I get good reviews! All the chapters (5 or 6) are almost the same length as this one... Tell me what you think!**


	2. Because You Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Because You Live' belongs to Jesse McCartney (total hottie).**

Chapter 2. Because You Live

Lizzie sat on her limo, quiet (and a little sad), looking out at the rain. Cammy snapped her fingers a few times.  
"Lizzie?" she said. Lizzie's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Lizzie said.

"Uhm... Lizzie?" Gordo's voice said. Her eyes lit up. "It's Gordo"

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied. They stood quiet for a couple of minutes. "You forgot your camera"

"Oh, my G-d... thanks a lot," she said.

"How should I give it back to you?" he asked. "Where do you live?"

"Oh... At the Digital Bean, at 8. I'll send somebody"

"Ok. Bye," he said.

"Bye... and thanks again"

"Don't mention it" they both hung up and Lizzie pressed her pink fuzzy cell phone against her chest while Cammy looked at her face's expression.

"You're in love!" she whispered. Lizzie stared at her. "Who's he?"

"I met him today," Lizzie whispered back. "He was so sweet... he didn't even know who I was" Lizzie's eyes got lost in the rain again and Cammy smiled. "He made me feel so special..."

"Should I go at eight?" she asked. Lizzie nodded. The driver parked and the girls went down with Phil. "Your shoot's with the girls who won the contest. There are three" Lizzie nodded. "And an interview with things they ask you" Lizzie nodded again.

"What was the name of this one?" Lizzie asked.

"Teen Attitude. You're wearing two costumes and another thing you choose" Lizzie grabbed a light blue tank top, a tight jean jacket and tight faded jeans.

"What's first?" Lizzie asked again, looking at the closed door.

"Change into those clothes then go meet them," Cammy replied. Lizzie nodded, changed, got her makeup and hair done then walked to the door. Cammy opened it and they got in. There were two blonde girls talking together and a girl with black hair and black eyes talking to two little girls. Lizzie's eyes fixed on the twins and they ran to her.

"Danielle! Samantha!" she cried. Her little sisters hugged her. Lizzie smiled at Cammy and turned to the three girls. The tallest of the blondes approached to her. She had a snotty attitude Lizzie didn't like. "Hi"

"Hi," the girl replied. "I'm Kate" Lizzie nodded and the other blonde appeared. She looked almost exactly as herself.

"Andie," she said, smiling. Lizzie smiled back and the last girl approached.

"I'm Miranda. It's so cool to meet you," Miranda said. Lizzie smiled again.

"You're all taking a copy of the pictures and Lizzie's last Cd," Cammy said. "All signed by her" the three girls noded. "Lizzie, come here for a sec" they walked to a corner. "Your mother had the other baby. Dan and Sam are staying with us"

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, a little sad about not being there. Cammy smiled.

"A girl. Michelle" Lizzie smiled too and hugged her. "Let's go back" Lizzie nodded and they went with the girls.

"Okay, shoot. You can ask me whatever you want to," Lizzie said.

"Do you have, like, a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"I'm too busy to think about that now, but I would love to!" Lizzie said. The girls smiled.

"What's it like to be famous?" Andie continued.

"It's really cool 'cause you get all kinda free stuff and clothes... plus, you meet lots of people and travel a lot"

"Did you ever... I don't know, snuck out to spend a day as a normal girl or do something?" Miranda asked. Lizzie smiled.

"Once. I had the best time of my life" After a few more questions and the photos, the girls got their stuff and left. Lizzie had the shoots dressed as an angel and a cowgirl then left too.

**8 o' clock, at the Digital Bean:**

"Hey, Gordo!" Miranda said. He waved at her and she sat. "Expensive! Who's that from?" she pointed to the camera he had on the table.

"A girl I met today," he said. "She forgot it. How was that contest thing?"

"The coolest. She's so great" he nodded and she grabbed the camera. She looked at the pictures and stared at him. "Please, tell me you found this somewhere..." he shook his head and she found a picture of Lizzie and Gordo together, laughing at something. She gasped and Cammy came in. She looked around and walked to them.

"Hi... do I know you?" she asked Miranda, who nodded. Gordo looked at them.

"You came for the camera, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lizzie couldn't make it..." Cammy said. He gave her it and she got up.

"Gordo, she's Lizzie's... Lizzie McGuire!" Miranda babbled. "She works with her!" He looked at Cammy, who was blushing.

"Lizzie... McGuire?" he whispered. Cammy nodded slowly. "Why did she even talk to me? Hasn't she got lots of guys to choose from?"

"I- She needs to tell you herself," Cammy said. She held up the camera. "Thank you for this and bye" she left, leaving a stunned Gordo behind.

End of chapter.

_"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live"

**AN: Wow! Goodie! You reviewed! **

Freestone: Thanx a lot! It was my pleasure reviewing yours! (BTW, when r u gonna update? Can't wait to read more!)  
Hotchic12: Thanx a lot to you too! She was born in Texas (her family lives there), but is currently on tour.  
Animegurl852: I'm glad you liked it that much! Unfortunately, it's about 5 or 6 chapters only... I'm writing another story and I'm really focusing on that one.  
Ashkash: Thanx a lot! You're so sweet!  
Cka3ka-13: I'm always counting on your reviews! You're really nice! Thanx a lot!

AN2: I almost didn't finish uploading this one, but I got mad at myself because I had promised I would update tonight so I did. (I still have a couple of minutes!)  
Love,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.

PS: I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Everywhere' belongs to Michelle Branch. **

Chapter 3. Everywhere

Lizzie cried on her bed, covering her face with the pillow. Cammy had just told her about the Digital Bean.  
"Lizzie... maybe this is not that bad," Cammy said. "At least now he knows who you are"

"But he liked me without knowing that! We both blushed and stuff!" Lizzie cried. "I didn't want him to know because I truly like him! I-" she made a small pause and lookd Cammy in the eye. "I love him, Cam" a few more tears streamed down her face, leaving black stains on her pink fuzzy heart-shaped pillow.

* * *

"Gordo, Lizzie McGuire, the Lizzie McGuire, likes you!" Miranda exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Why didn't she tell me who she was before?" he replied.

"If you were a celebrity, would youwant the girl you like to know it?" Miranda asked. He shook his head again.

"Maybe she wasn't planning on seeing me again," Gordo said. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Besides, who told you I like her?" She grabbed Gordo's hand and turned it around. "Hey!" Miranda stared triumphally at his hand. It still read 'Lizzie', a little heart and her number. He blushed.

"How come you still have her number written on your hand, then?" Miranda inquired.

"It was a really strong ink. I tried to wash it away, but I couldn't," Gordo lied. Miranda rolled her eyes again but smiled.

* * *

"Cammy, I need to talk to him," Lizzie said. "I have to!"

"I'm guessing you don't have his number" Lizzie shook her head.

"Discuss your girl problems with the pillow," Phil said. Lizzie rolled her eyes, Cammy turned out the lights and left. Lizzie started dreaming.  
She was walking through a place she had never been at, and there was no one else there. Lizzie was wearing an amazing (yet simple) outfit that clung her in all the right places perfectly. It was a lavender knee length skirt with a white tank top that had a lavender star and said 'GURRL'. Her hair was perfectly curled and she had two locks up with hairpins and a pink rose. She started running through the empty halls and stopped in front of a closed door. She was about to open it when she woke up.

"Lizzie, let's go!" Cammy said. "We have to get there before the classes start!" Lizzie nodded, sleepy, and got up.

"I wanna take a shower" Cammy nodded. Lizzie grabbed sweatpants, an old t-shirt and a big sweater and took a fast shower. She grabbed a hat and put it over her long wavy hair.

"We're not going in the limo 'cause noone can see it," Cammy said. "Danielle and Samantha are coming with us" Lizzie nodded and hopped in Cammy's red new Toyota. Phil drove his black BMW behind them and they drove to the High School she was secretly performing at. "Any news from...?" Lizzie shook her head, looking down. Danielle sat on her lap and stroked her hair while Samantha sat in front, next to Cammy. Lizzie grabbed her cellphone and called home. Her brother picked up.

"Hello?" Matt's voice said.

"Matt? It's me, Lizzie!" she said. "How are you?"

"We're good! Michelle almost never cries... Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh, in my way to the school... Hold on, the girls are here" she gave her phone to her sisters.

"Mattie!" they chorused.

"Hey girls. Lemme talk to Lizzie" she got back to the phone. "I'll deny this, but we miss you" Lizzie smiled.

"Thanks, I miss you too... Tell mom, dad and Michelle I love them, I gotta go," Lizzie said.

"Bye" they hung up.

"C'mon girls," Cammy said. Lizzie grabbed her purse and ran inside. She changed quickly into the clothes she had dreamt off the last night, they did her hair just like that and she looked around.

'There's something missing..' she thought, and looked at her reflection in a mirror. "Where's my rose?" Lizzie whispered.

"Lizzie, they are all in the showroom. They have no idea about what's gonna happen," Cammy said. Lizzie nodded. "Wait a second" Cammy walked to a room and looked around. Her eyes stopped in a girl, who gave her a thumbs up sign. Cammy nodded and walked back to Lizzie. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Lizzie said, getting up and walking to the stage door. 

End of chapter.

"_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"

**AN: OMG, thanx a lot for your great reviews! You guys rock! **

Cka3ka-13: Well, I love it too! Specially thanking to all of you... Sorry it took so long!  
- Nick: Thanx a lot! My mind is really weird, so I usually get ideas during boring lessons (Geography, History) or while listening to songs (this one).  
**- Jenna Sabina: O...kay... Sorry if it's too short!  
- Abuhin: Thanx a lot! But I l-o-v-e writing songfics and (specially) one-shots 'cause they let me be as twisted and weirdo as I want to! ;)  
- Ashkash: Thanx! I still can't believe that many people enjoy reading my stories!  
- NewStart07: Maybe, if I do a sequel, I'll put her in too! (I'm really considering the sequel thingy thanx to you!) Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!  
- Thirdlinedown: Thank u so much! I hope this is good work!  
- Stormynights78613: Thanx a lot! I love that song too! When I get really obsessed with one song, I turn it into a songfic! (with most of them)  
- Hotchic12: Maybe she should've, but she could've been recognized easily.  
- Baby Bunnie1: Thanx a lot! You're so sweet! **

AN2: Once again... u guys rock!  
I was thinking about changing my penname to LyG4ever (it's shorter)... Tell me!

AN3: Okay, I'm having troubles with this story's ending. Maybe it will be like an invitation to the sequel... I dunno. Cya!


	4. One In This World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'One In This World' belongs to Haylie Duff. **

Chapter 4. One In This World

"I know no one of you have any idea of what this is... well, it's a really big surprise," Mr. Dig said. "You'll have to wait and see!" He went to the door where Lizzie was waiting, gave her the mic and went back with the rest of the teachers. Lizzie's band went out, she waited a few seconds and followed them. All the girls squealed while the guys whistled. She smiled and waved.

"Hi there, Hill Ridge!" she cheered. "Okay, I'm gonna sing one song for all of you. Guys, let's get this started!" the band began to play and she walked to the front of the stage. A few girls were jumping and squealing. "Won't cha sing with me?" more squeals. _"I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for"_ Her eyes searched through the crowd, expecting to find him. _"Someone that I can love that loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am"_ Lizzie walked to the verge of the stage, feeling connected with her song, and crossed her arms around herself. "_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away"_ Looking down, she walked back to her vocal group.

_"They say  
They say" _

_"There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share you're love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with you're life  
That's what I believe (I believe)...  
You're the one (You're the one)" _Her eyes got fixed on his. Her heart pounded faster. He was right in the front seat, next to Miranda. _"You're the one in this world for me" _She pointed at him as he threw a single pink rose to her. She smiled and placed it on her hair. _"I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'd find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Somehow I'd finally find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to give my whole world to" _

_"They say  
They say"_

_"There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share you're love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you_

_Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with you're life  
That's what I believe (I believe)  
You're the one (You're the one)  
You're the one in this world for me_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to tell my secrets to  
Someone who's living for me only  
Someone to give my whole world to_

_They say they say  
They say they say_

_One in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share you're love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you_

_Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with you're life  
That's what I believe (I believe)  
You're the one  
You're the one in this world for me_

_You're the one  
You're the one in this world for me  
You're the one" _Lizzie finished her song and looked at Gordo's place, but it was empty. She looked around and her smile faded a little. Cammy gestured her to wave and Lizzie did it, but ran backstage after that. She found herself walking through the empty halls, just like in her dream. She started running faster, looking for that door, and stopped suddenly. She opened the door and stared at Miranda. "Where is he?" Lizzie asked.

"He's outside," Miranda said. "Go through that door" she pointed to her left, Lizzie nodded.

"Thanks," she said before walking to the door.

"He really likes you... you know it, right?" Lizzie nodded. "Why do you follow him?"

"I love him," she whispered. "He... made me feel special" Miranda nodded.

"He does that. Just... don't hurt him," Miranda said. "He doesn't deserve it"

"I won't," Lizzie replied. "Thanks" she walked to the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. Gordo turned around and she closed the door. They exchanged nervous smiles.

"So... Lizzie McGuire?" Gordo said. Lizzie nodded. "When were you planning on telling me that?"

"I don't know..." Gordo sighed.

"Where you even planning on seeing me again? Because you really didn't seem to care," Gordo continued. Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes at his words.

"I cared too much about you, okay?" Lizzie cried. He looked at her. "You were the only person who had been nice to me, not knowing who I am... I guess I didn't want to lose that" Lizzie looked down as tears streamed down her face. Gordo bit his lip a little.

"You know what's the worst?" he said. Lizzie shook her head, crying. He approached to her and lifted her chin up, locking eyes. "That you made me wait so much for this" Placing both his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her in for a kiss. Lizzie closed her eyes and placed her hands on his curly hair. They pulled appart a little after, Lizzie biting her lip. "How was it? Compared to all the other ones you've already received. I want to know if we have a future" Lizzie smiled a little.

"It was magical," Lizzie replied. He smiled. "...and it was my first. I'm sure hoping it's going to be the best" Gordo shook his head.

"Not as good as this one," he said, while kissing her again.

End of chapter.

**AN: My bday is May 7th! I'm finally going to be 14! **

Cka3ka-13: I changed my penname! Thanx a lot 4 your review, and I can't wait to read your Isabella story! They are always good!  
Hotchic12: As you can see, it was! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!  
Stormynights78613: I'm sorry u wanted me to keep my penname, but it's easier to write/remember! Can't wait to read your new story!  
Ashkash: I hope you don't think 'poor Lizzie and Gordo' anymore! She got her first kiss and he got what he wanted!  
Thirdlinedown: Thanx! You're so sweet!  
Andy: As for now, the best is happening to them! Thanx 4 your review!  
Baby Bunnie1: Thanx a lot! I love giving and recieving shoutouts!  
Deam-rose/fanfictionist: Loving u think that! Thanx a lot!  
RaspBerry: Thanx a lot! I might not update as soon, but I sure do it!

AN2: Re-reading my stories, now I think the older ones haven't got enough readers. Once you got to know me (I think my big hit was 'Gordo's decision', trying to start with the sequel), you all started to read my stories. 'Metamorphosis' (I and II), 'Somethin' Stupid' and many of my one-shots gave me a little more distinction (dunno if I spelled it right)... but 'Real Me' (I wrote it more than a year ago), 'Life' and 'Satellite' weren't that much liked... Well, it comes with all your support. Sometimes you'll like it and sometimes you won't!

AN3: Sorry I didn't make any of the sequels so far (I didn't even write the last chapter 4 this story), but I'm in a major "Writer's Block"...  
TTYS!  
LyG4ever.

AN4 (The last, I promise!): So, so, so, so, so sorry about 'Untitled'! LGFever and I were with too many tests lately, and we haven't been able to write more chapters into the pc. It'll be up asap!


	5. Crush'n

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Cammy, Phil, and Lizzie's sisters' characters. The song "Part Of Your World" belongs to Skye Sweetnam, "Sweet Love" to Fierce and "Crush'n" to Jesse McCartney. **

Chapter 5. Crush'n

"Here, live, Lizzie McGuire singing her new single!" Lizzie smiled brightly and walked to the mic. "Hello Lizzie. What can you tell us about this song?"

"Hi!" Lizzie cheered. "Well, I've been working on it for a while and it's really cool... I hope you guys think so too!" The band began to play. Lizzie was wearing her red Prada shoes and her cowgirl hat with tight faded jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was wavy and down. _"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything _

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world" _Lots of claps came from the audience. Lizzie, all smiley, looked at her family, Gordo, Miranda and Cammy were by their side.

"Cut!" Lizzie ran to hug her family.

"Sweetie, that was great!" her mom said. Lizzie smiled and turned to Gordo. They kissed sweetly until Lizzie's dad coughed. Still smiling, Lizzie gave Gordo a quick peck.

"Lizzie, did you ask them about the new video?" Cammy asked. Lizzie bit her lip and shook her head before turning to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I got an great offer... it's exactly what I want for my next video," Lizzie said. Both her parents nodded and she took a deep breath. "...it's in Rome" She looked at her parents' faces and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"What does that contract say?" Sam asked Cammy. "I can't leave work"

"It's all been taken care of," Cammy replied. "I can go with her and she's allowed to bring a couple of friends" Jo nodded.

"Cammy, we trust you," Jo said. Cammy smiled.

* * *

"Gordo, c'mon!" Lizzie cheerfully said. Gordo smiled and followed her. She pulled him for a kiss and he felt the candy in her lips. Lizzie smiled at Gordo, her bright eyes glowing. Gordo smiled back and caressed her golden locks. They were about to kiss again but heard a 'click' and turned around. "I hope you don't mind about being in a magazine..." 

"As long as I'm with you..." Gordo replied. Lizzie smiled again and they went to her house. He waited downstairs while she changed into a long white skirt, a baby-pink tank top and a tight jean jacket and curled her hair. He stared at her, amazed, and she giggled. They snuggled on a couch and watched tv while Gordo stroked her curls. Lizzie fell asleep shortly after, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her, while a song played on the background. "How did I get you?" he whispered, watching her peaceful face while she was sleeping.  
_"With all my heart I love you, baby  
Stay with me and you will see  
My arms will hold you, baby  
Never leave cos I believe _

_I'm in love, sweet love  
Hear me calling out your name  
I feel no shame  
I'm in love, sweet love  
Don't you ever go away  
It'll always be this way_

_Oh, your heart has called me closer to you  
I will be all that you need  
Just trust in what we're feeling  
Never leave cos, baby, I believe_

_I'm in love, sweet love  
Hear me calling out your name  
I feel no shame  
I'm in love, sweet love  
Don't you ever go away  
It'll always be this way_

_There's no stronger love in this world  
Oh baby, know you're my man  
I'm your girl  
I'll never go wait and see  
Can't be wrong  
Don't you know this is where you belong_

_Oh, how sweet, how lovely baby  
Stay right here, never fear  
I will be all that you need  
Never leave cos, baby, believe_

_I'm in love, sweet love  
Hear me calling out your name  
I feel no shame  
I'm in love, sweet love  
Don't you ever go away  
It'll always be this way_

_I'm in love, sweet love  
Hear me calling out your name  
I feel no shame  
I'm in love, sweet love  
Don't you ever go away  
It'll always be this way..."_ Gordo leaned in and kissed her, tasting her candy lips again.

End of chapter.

_"Kisses so candy sweet (sweet)  
I'm crush'n on you _

That thing you do  
Makes me lose control  
Cause I'm crushin you  
Cause today and forever  
I'll be loving you

See I'm so confused (should I let you know?)  
How I feel for you  
And I just can't deny, babe I'm hooked on your love  
I know you got those

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)

And if you were mine, I'd never let you go  
Cause you blow my mind  
And when the time is right  
I will give myself to you (yeah baby)  
And I know that if you feel it too  
I think I'm going insane, still I can't get enough of your love  
Oh baby baby baby

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)

Kisses so candy sweet  
I'm begging you on my knees (yeah yeah yeah)  
And loving you head to toe  
I'm crush'n on you (baby baby baby, crush'n crush'n)"

**AN: Okay, a few notes:  
- Maybe this song didn't fit well with the chapter... sorry 'bout that!  
- I think I exaggerated a little with Lizzie's sweetness, but, trust me, I have a reason to.  
- This chapter was a little weird, but the next is going to be the last one (it's alteady written!). I'm already working on the sequel! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! You rock! Lol. I already replied your questions up!  
Ashkash: Thanx a lot 4 reviewing! Don't worry, this story is ending a bit fluffy!

AN2: Ok, this so typical of me... I'm gonna give you a spoiler of the next chapter!  
Here it goes:

"Hi! You ready?" Lizzie asked excitedly. Gordo nodded, grabbed his jacket and got out of his house.

"You know, it's usually the guy who does the romantic stuff on Valentine's," Gordo said, smiling. Lizzie looked at him and smiled too. She caressed his black curls, locked her eyes on his and kissed him in front of her limo. They pulled appart and smiled at each other.

**Ha! This is unlike me... It isn't a big time spoiler! Just how the next chapter starts! **

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	6. Out Of This World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Out Of This World' belongs to Cosmic Blush and Proto Zoa (Zenon).**

Chapter 6. Out Of This World

"Hi! You ready?" Lizzie asked excitedly. Gordo nodded, grabbed his jacket and got out of his house.

"You know, it's usually the guy who does the romantic stuff on Valentine's," Gordo said, smiling. Lizzie looked at him and smiled too. She caressed his black curls, locked her eyes on his and kissed him in front of her limo. They pulled appart and smiled at each other. "Did you see all those magazines? I'm like a 'John Doe' to them" Lizzie smiled again.

"That's why I like you even more. You're so naive," she said. He looked at her, a little hurt. "You like being in a magazine, but aren't just with me so your name would be in everybody's mouth" He nodded, wrapping her tiny body around his strong arms.

"So, where are we going?" he asked. Lizzie smiled.

"Right now, to the limo. Then, you'll see," she replied misteriously. He smiled and gave her a peck on the nose.

After the ride:

"C'mon. We're here," Lizzie said. She opened the door and grabbed his hand, then pulled him out.

"Oh, sh-t," Gordo muttered, looking at the red carpet.

"Well, here's a really cool place to spend Valentine's Day. Besides, most of the celebrities come here," she explained, smiling. "Let's go catch a few cameras, baby!" a few photographers ran to the couple and Lizzie, smiling, squeezed Gordo's hand.

"What's your name, kid?" one of them asked Gordo. He made a weird noise with his troath and Lizzie smiled at him again.

"He's Gordo," Lizzie said. "Thank you guys!"

"Lizzie, isn't this your first Valentine's Day here?" another asked. She nodded. "Is he your special someone?" after blushing a little, Lizzie looked at Gordo.

"He sure is!" she squeaked. Gordo looked at her and they kissed.

* * *

"This is the perfect ending for my first Valentine," Lizzie whispered, resting her head on Gordo's chest while looking at the stars from his backyard. He nodded. "Oh, Gordo, look! A shooting star!" Lizzie closed her eyes. 'I wish I'd fall in love' Gordo continued looking at Lizzie amazed by her beauty. Lizzie opened her beautiful hazel eyes and stared at his baby-blue ones. They leaned in and kissed slowly.

"I love you..." Gordo whispered as they pulled appart. Lizzie smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too," Lizzie whispered back. She rested her head again on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes, lost in their sea of love.

End of chapter.

"_Cosmic Blush:_

_Your smile,  
__It gets me ev'ry time I see you.  
__Your eyes take me away.  
__I don't really know where this is gonna lead to,  
__But it's like  
__I'm floating in space._

_Cosmic Blush & Proto Zoa:  
__You take me somewhere  
__That I've never been before.  
__There's a whole new place waiting  
__When you open up the door.  
__  
You're out of this world-  
__I knew that you could make it,  
__You didn't have to fake it,  
__You're never comin' down.  
__You're out of this world,  
__Can't get any better,  
__We're gonna last forever,  
__Keep your head up,  
__Don't look down.  
__You're out of this world._

_Proto Zoa:  
__The stars like diamonds up above our heads are falling.  
__I know that wishes come true.  
__Your voice,  
__Across the universe you were calling.  
__Like a song from out of the blue._

_Cosmic Blush & Proto Zoa:  
__We're flyin' so high,  
__We're almost at the top.  
__And as long as we're together,  
__I never wanna stop._

_You're out of this world-  
__I knew that you could make it,  
__You didn't have to fake it,  
__You're never comin' down.  
__You're out of this world,  
__Can't get any better,  
__We're gonna last forever,  
__Keep your head up,  
__Don't look down.  
__You're out of this world._

_Cosmic Blush:  
__So many dreams to fly to,  
__And I'll be right beside you  
__We're getting closer to the sun.  
__We'll let the moon astound us,  
__A million stars surround us -  
__Wishing on each one._

_Cosmic Blush & Proto Zoa:  
__(slower)  
__You're out of this world,  
__Can't get any better,  
__We're gonna last forever,  
__Keep your head up,  
__Don't look down._

_You're out of this world-  
__I knew that you could make it,  
__You didn't have to fake it,  
__You're never comin' down.  
__You're out of this world,  
__Can't get any better,  
__We're gonna last forever,  
__Keep your head up,  
__Don't look down.  
__You're out of this world."_

**AN: OMG! I found this song and just _had to_ write this! It's just way too beautiful!  
T****his is 'le grande finale!' (Lol!)  
****Wait for the sequel, 'No One'!**

**Cya guys!  
****LyG4ever. **

AN2: Thanx a lot to all of you! Yay! Happy Birthday to myself!

Hotchic12: Thanx a lot! (I hope you do get to review today!)  
Stormynights78613: Hi! Thanx a lot! The new songfic you're working on... you said so in a review!  
Baby Bunnie1: OMG! Thanx a lot!  
Zero: Ok, the sequel is gonna show some troubles between the two of them... All Lizzie's sweetness will mean more in the sequel... maybe her wish will too!

AN3: I'm 14! I'm 14! I'm 14!  
Okay, guys... I hope you liked this story and I'm taking space to promote 'Catch Me If You Can' (currently updating) and 'Untitled' (under LGFever's name)...  
Luv ya!  
LyG4ever.


End file.
